


Costume

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: The Meg (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-The Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: Halloween in the Zhang-Taylor household.[set after the events of The Meg][written for lighthouse_the Challenge 26: Ghost Stories]





	Costume

Jonas looks down on the costume laid out on the bed. He touches the fake sharp teeth and the black button eyes.  
  
"The things I do for the ones I love", he softly mutters.  
  
Step by step, Jonas slowly descends while carefully holding the bottom part of his costume. He hears a soft giggle, turns towards the living room and sees Suyin trying to muffle her laughter.  
  
He mock-frowns at Suyin. But he can't help but begin to laugh along with her.  
  
Suyin approaches Jonas. She holds his face tenderly and says, "You're gonna scare all the little kids".  
  
"Me and Meiying will scare them all", Jonas replies with a smile. As if summoned by her name, Meiying races down the stairs in her shark costume.  
  
"Hey little shark", Jonas takes Meiying's hand.  
  
"Hey big shark", Meiying answers.


End file.
